Little Girls and Wolfish Uncles
by chocoholicbookworm
Summary: A short RLNT fic. Full of fluff! Just read it. oneshot!


It was night. Stars dappled the inky sky and a crescent moon could be seen shining bright. In a room in number twelve, Grimmauld Place, one Remus Lupin was reading a thick tome. He must have reached the climax of the story, for his eyes were moving so fast that they seemed blurred.

Just then, one Nymphadora Tonks entered the room; it was rather evident that she had just taken a shower, for her hair was damp, and she smelled strongly of the very fragrant lavender soap that she used. She smiled as she saw Remus. It couldn't be more obvious that she loved him. She sat cross-legged on the sofa next to Remus' armchair, and she watched him as he read.

"Hey Nymphadora," Remus said, not taking his eyes off his book.

"Don't call me that, Remus!" She hated that bloody name!

"You used to let me call you that," replied the werewolf, rather amused.

"Yeah, back when I was seven!"

"Actually, you were six." Remus finally put the book down and looked at Tonks.

"I couldn't have been!"

"Yeah, you were. I was seventeen."

Now she remembered. "Oh my gosh, I was six!"

"Yes you were. You were a cute little kid. Still are, by the way. Cute, I mean."

"I remember! And I used to call Sirius, Uncle Padfoot; James, Uncle Prongs; and I called you Uncle Moony!"

"Now you're making me feel old!"

"Hey, you started it!"

Remus sighed. He picked his book up and resumed reading.

"Hey, _Uncle Moony_," whispered Tonks teasingly.

"Yes, _Nymphadora?_" replied Remus, equally teasing.

"Read me a story, Uncle Moony!"

"When I'm through with my book, Nymphadora."

"But I want one now, Uncle Moony!"

Remus sighed. "Not now, Tonks. I'm reading. And stop calling me Uncle Moony. You're making me feel old!"

"Ooooh, Uncle Moony's _very_ touchy about his age!"

"I AM NOT TOUCHY ABOUT MY AGE!"

"Gee, Uncle Moony, no need to yell about it!"

"Nymphadora Tonks, for once in your life, please shut up and at least try to act like an adult! There are times when I feel that you're still the six-year-old little girl Sirius used to bounce on his knee!"

Tonks was stung by this. She felt tears prickle the back of her eyes. "Fine, Remus. I'll just go to my room like a _good little girl _should!"

Remus was suddenly filled with guilt. "Wait, Tonks, I didn't mean –"

Her bedroom door shut, and he felt like pulling his hair out. What he did was stupid. There just wasn't any other word for it, and there was no way to justify that particular stupidity of his.

For some odd reason, he felt as if this moment had happened before. Then it came to him. This moment _had_ happened before.

_Flashback_

_It was Christmas Eve. He, James, Sirius and Peter were staying in Andromeda and Ted's house for Christmas. James and Sirius were playing Quidditch, Peter was emptying the contents of the refrigerator, and Remus was studying while six-year-old Tonks was coloring_

"_Uncle Moony, can you read me a story?"_

"_Not now, Nymphadora, I'm studying for my N.E.W.T.s. Maybe later, sweetie."_

"_But Uncle Remus, I want one NOW!" _

"_When I'm done studying, Nymphadora."_

"_BUT I WANT A STORY NOW!"_

"_Nymphadora Tonks, for once in your life, please shut up! Can't you be more considerate? You're acting like such a big baby! You're not a baby anymore!"_

_Tears welled in the little girl's eyes. "Fine, Uncle Moony. I'll just go to my room like a _good big girl_ should." The door slammed, and Remus felt very, very guilty._

_He entered Nymphadora's room. The little girl was sobbing on her bed. _

"_Nymphadora," Remus began. _

"_Go away!"_

"_Nymphadora, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," the teenager said soothingly._

"_Yes, you did!"_

"_No I didn't sweetie. I'm really, really sorry."_

"_Are you sure?" the little girl sniffled._

"_Positive." Remus smiled at her, and she smiled back._

"_Do you want that story now?"_

"_Yes, Uncle Moony."_

_Nymphadora sat in Remus' lap, as he began to tell his story._

"_Well, there was once a lovely little girl named Nymphadora Tonks. She drove her Mother, Father and Uncles crazy, but they all loved her because she was so cute."_

"_Hey! I don't drive you crazy… do I?''_

"_You do, sweetie, but we all love you 'cause you're so cute. Anyway, this little girl grew into a very beautiful woman, and she fell in love with a handsome Quidditch star…"_

_End Flashback_

That was a good twenty years ago, but Remus remembered it like it was yesterday. Many things changed, but many things stayed the same. James and Sirius were dead, Peter was as good as dead, Remus spent months living with werewolves, and Tonks was now an Auror; on the other hand, Remus and Tonks were still the same chocoholic duo, Remus was still a bookworm, Tonks still loved to freak people out using her Metamorphmagus powers, and Remus still loved Tonks dearly, though this time it was in a more romantic sense.

Remus went up to Tonks' room. The door was locked, but the _Alohomora_ charm fixed that little problem. Tonks was lying on her bed, her back turned on him.

"What do you want?" Remus flinched; Tonks' voice was cold.

"Tonks, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

Tonks didn't reply. Remus sat on the bed.

"Do you want me to tell you a story now?"

Again, silence. Remus absentmindedly stroked Tonks' spiky pink hair. He decided to tell his story.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Nymphadora Tonks. She was pretty, feisty, and full of life. Though she drove her Mother, Father and Uncles crazy, they all loved her. She grew up to be the most beautiful woman ever. Then, a werewolf fell madly in love with her. That werewolf was her Uncle Moony. He loved her so much it hurt."

"You forgot to mention," whispered Tonks, turning to face him, "that she loved him too. She loved him so much, she didn't care that he was a werewolf who was eleven years older than her. And it hurt her that he felt that they didn't belong because he was a werewolf who was old and poor. She told him she didn't care. She didn't care at all."

Remus stroked Tonks' face. "After a while, he decided that he didn't care either. She was so beautiful, he couldn't let her go. And though he unintentionally hurt her at times, his love for her never changed. He continued to love her, and he loved her more each day. Tonks, I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's alright. I'm sorry as well."

"I love you so much, Tonks, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright, Remus. Don't apologize."

Remus continued to stroke her face. "You're so beautiful, Tonks."

Tonks smiled, rather embarrassedly. "Stop, Remus, you're making me blush."

He laid on her bed. "But it's true."

Tonks touched his face, her hands sometimes lingering on the scars he got from living with the werewolves. "I still don't care that you're eleven years my senior, Remus. I also don't care that you're a werewolf. I still love you. I love you so much."

Remus kissed her. After what seemed like ages, they broke apart, lips red and faces flushed. It couldn't be plainer that they loved each other so much.

"I love you, Tonks."

"I love you, too, Remus."

Tonks put her hand on his face and kissed him. And, well, let's just say they didn't come out of the room until noontime the following day.


End file.
